Hawke and Sienna
by Blue Trinkets
Summary: One shot lemon. Yes, that's it.


**Disclaimer: Psy-Changeling book 10 -Kiss of Snow, and all related characters Hawke, Sienna et al, are Nalini Singh's property.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: One shot lemon. This means, plot need not apply.<strong>

* * *

><p>-o-<br>**Hawke and Sienna.**  
>-o-<p>

She dreamt that she was swimming in the lake, but colorful fish that should belong to the sea swam beside her.

Sienna laughed, if it was possible to laugh underwater, but she had no difficulty doing so. Schools of fish, brightly colored in yellow, blue and sea green brushed against her skin, tickling her. One, larger than the rest was particularly more bold. It looked like a cross between a lionfish and butterflyfish, unlike any species she'd seen. Instead of the red and white strips one would expect from a lionfish or the bright yellows of a butterfly, it was a solid silvery gold. Its scales glinted, reflected the light underwater, almost glowing as it brushed first against her arm, then the other before moving to caress her cheek.

Bemused, Sienna stopped flipping her feet, and floated weightlessly in the water. The others swam on, leaving her and the curious fish. She reached for it, a little in awe, only to have it rub against her fingers like a domesticated cat or…dog would beg for its owner's caress.

Laughing again, Sienna kicked forward and began to swim once more. Her fish friend gave chase, stroking itself against her calf, against her thighs. She gasped as it became even more bolder, rubbing against her stomach, against her breasts, nibbling her nipple—

With a startled sound, Sienna opened her eyes to find herself ensconced beneath a large man. He was warm and hard against her, and he stroked her all over with light, gentle hands. The muscles on his shoulders tightened as she returned his caresses.

"Hey." She greeted him softly. Hawke looked up from her breast, the rosy nipple glistening from his kiss. He smiled at her, his pale blue eyes crinkling with pleasure as he cupped her soft flesh in that possessive way of his. Sienna shivered as he leaned down to kiss her, lightly at first, a teasing brush of his lips against hers, before taking her lower lip between his teeth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

Sienna gasped as she thrust her hand into his silver gold hair, arching against him as he tormented her nipple with the pad of his thumb. He only growled in response, the sound vibrated against her sensitive skin, making her tremble.

For a moment, Hawke raised his head and gazed down at her, his wolf assessing her state, knowing he had demanded so much from her throughout the night. But he couldn't get enough. _Christ! Not nearly enough!_ He thought, not the least repentant to see the marks he had left on her skin.

She pleased him, how she pleases him, but she had also tapped into an insatiable core of him he had never known existed. _A pretty long edge?_ Hawke thought ruefully, bending down to lick the teeth marks he'd left on her breast. _More like a permanent edge._

Sienna reached up to frame his face with both hands, and he closed his eyes as she petted him, growling low and deep. She had only a handful of hours of sleep, but is fully alert and very much with him. _Good._

With a low sound of pleasure and anticipation, he nuzzled her warm, silky breasts once more. Slowly he parted her thighs wider with his knees, rubbed his aching cock against her soft, slick flesh until she arched her hips in wild invitation.

And then he took her, slowly, gently. But the pleasure was just as intense, the hunger just as sharp.

Tears pricked her eyes as Sienna wrapped her arms around his neck, and sweetly surrendered.

-o-

When she next opened her eyes, Hawke was gone. No surprise in that, he always was an early riser. Usually he would nuzzle her awake too, so she could join him for breakfast, but with all the sensual demands he had made on her the previous night, Hawke let her sleep longer this morning.

Sienna stretched languidly, pausing as certain parts of her anatomy protested. With a lover as demanding as Hawke, there was no way she'd be left unscathed. She smiled at the memory, moving more carefully this time as she sat up. She's a bit sore, but a warm bath usually sets her right again.

Later, as she finished plaiting her damp hair, Sienna spent her time cleaning up the alpha's quarters that has become her new home since she and Hawke became lovers. Going to the compact galley, she put away the groceries, setting aside the ones for the cabin, before preparing her own breakfast.

Humming softly beneath her breath, she set her plate on the table and was about to sit down to eat when she saw Hawke's latest gift. Her wolf loved spoiling her with gifts, always dropping them when she least expects. Smiling in anticipation, Sienna reached for the box and opened it to find…

A granola bar.

As she picked it up and looked at it as one would a curious piece of art, she wondered about the unusual gift.

Hawke fed her candy addiction, gave her chocolate truffles, brownies, cupcakes, but granola? Is this a hint to make her eat healthy? Sienna nearly smiled. But Hawke doesn't do subtle, if he wants something, he commands it!

Then she gasped as realization struck her.

That fateful morning they defected, on the off chance that SnowDancer would accept Toby and Marlee, the Laurens sought sanctuary among the wolves. Like her uncles, Sienna didn't expect to live through the day. What she didn't count on was her Silence breaking, her shields crumbling at the first sight of the SnowDancer alpha. Something inside of her had responded, reached out to him, won't permit any form of distance, of any barrier between them.

It had terrified her. She'd needed Silence, the shields to contain the Xfire. Fortunately her control over the cold fire had held. The alternative was too unbearable to think about.

And as she held Marlee in her arms after they've cut their links to the PsyNet, Hawke peeled open a bar and handed it to her. A granola bar. How had he known that she was weak, needed nourishment? Even back then, Hawke was already keenly attuned to her needs.

After years of nothing but insipid Psy nutrition bars, her first bite of granola jolted her senses alive. Goosebumps had rippled over her skin in pure pleasure at the taste. It was Hawke who had initiated her into her very first sensual experience.

_He remembered._ Sienna thought in awe as she glanced at the calendar hanging beside the door, her breakfast forgotten. _The first day we met._

In his office, where Hawke sat discussing security details with Riley, his wolf pricked up its ears. An instant later Hawke felt his mate's joy through the bond and knew that she'd found his gift and understood what it meant. He smiled in satisfaction.

Riley saw, but he didn't question what put his alpha to such great mood. He had stood beside Hawke from the very beginning, and he knew more than anyone else the lonely path Hawke had walked through the years, broken only by a tiny slip of a girl with cardinal eyes and hair of deepest ruby.

-o-

Sienna was on sentry duty from six to eleven, the rest of the afternoon free. But she lingered in the novices' common room, trying her best not to stand out too much. She had thought of seeking Indigo for advice, but felt it was way too personal, even if she hadn't been too embarrassed to ask.

She will have to glean information from the women's magazines neatly stacked in the common room lounge. The magazines won't provide much, but they were her safest bet in terms of subtlety, no one would know what section she's reading. In all appearances, she could be staring at another shortcake recipe.

There were two female changelings sitting on the couch, but only one was a novice soldier, the other was a submissive wolf. Sienna smiled a greeting at them before pulling out a stack of magazines. With luck, she would find what she needs before lunch time. Hawke would be joining her if he's not tied up with other matters.

"…_No more freedom to explore your sensuality before I own it."_ His words, spoken before they became lovers echoed in her mind unbidden. Maybe she should just ask him. Sienna thought, as she leafed through a magazine without really seeing anything.

Giving head wasn't something that appealed to her before, so she hadn't paid attention when those topics came up. But with Hawke, she found that she wanted to, very much.

_He won't mind if I practice on him._ A voice within her reasoned, her wolf would understand, and he could show her how he likes it.

"So? What's keeping you?"

Startled, Sienna looked at the speaker of the voice, but found it was not directed at her. The two changeling girls smiled at her, understood the small confusion then went back to talking.

"I don't know Lynne…what if it hurts?" The submissive of the two, the blonde one looked at her friend with a little trepidation. "I'm just five feet two, he's over six feet!"

Her friend Lynne shrugged her shoulders. "I could accept only half of Wayne at first, but after a few weeks, he could go in all the way. As long as Jordan knows what he's doing, there's nothing to fear. You should take him on for size, who knows? Your tunnel might be deep enough for his…um, large train!" It was followed by both girls giggling.

For some reason Sienna felt her face heating up. She ought to be used to this by now, sex talk among the changelings is as casual as sharing make-up tips. But when before she only could imagine what the others talked about, she now has firsthand experience of such intimacy.

And Lynne wasn't finished. "But seriously, if you're worried he's too long for you, don't do it doggy. You can't control how deep he goes inside you that way. Believe me, if he hits your cervix, that's gonna hurt! Cowgirl style's the way to do it."

"No…" The petite blonde shook her head. "I couldn't possibly…"

"Sure you can!" Lynne insisted. "You can take as much or less of him as you wish that way."

A pause. "Tell you what, he should make you come first before entering. It would loosen you up a bit."

_Oh God. _Sienna thought, trying not to listen, the sex talk was making her see things in her mind. Hawke is definitely a member of the 'big men' club, she has no one to compare him with, but he's nearly as thick as a beer can, and his length! Sienna felt her cheeks burn as images flashed in her mind.

But despite his size, and except for the pain of her first time, Hawke has never hurt her and he had penetrated in_ all the way. _Each time_._

Sienna mentally kicked herself as images of tangled limbs and bodies moving sensuously, flashed in her mind. This isn't the time to be thinking such carnal thoughts.

_Of course he'd penetrate her to the hilt, she won't accept any less. She loved being deeply connected to him_. The impish voice refused to be silenced. _Maybe she's one of those small women with a 'deep tunnel'_. Sienna nearly laughed hysterically at the thought as she gathered the magazines, intent on getting away before the girls noticed her flushed face.

"No need to rush, if you don't feel ready, then you're not. Jordan will understand. If you worry yourself into a knot, you'll tense up even more and…" Lynne was still giving out advice as Sienna escaped.

_I'm such a prude._ Sienna thought as she stepped out, but she will never be able to discuss such personal matters with anyone but her mate. She gasped, her eyes huge with surprise as he materialized as if summoned a few feet away from her. Hawke smiled at her, but it was quickly wiped out as he saw her flushed face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, frowning. No one, as in _no one_ but him has ever made her face color that way. And he had sensed the deep embarrassment that has caused the blush through their bond.

"N-nothing…I…"She stepped closer to him and buried her hot face against his body. The lush scent of feminine arousal, laced with shyness filled him. His wolf bucked at the leash, lunging for the heady scent.

"What have you been doing in the common room?" His voice came out as a low growl.

"Reading." Sienna answered, her voice muffled against his shirt.

"Reading?" his tone incredulous.

She nodded, still refusing to look at him.

"About what?" Hawke asked, gently tipping her chin up so he could see her eyes. If anything, her blush deepened, and not one word escaped her pink lips.

"Sienna?" Hawke prompted, he wanted to kiss those tempting, luscious lips. Badly.

But that primal, possessive part of him refused to accept any sort of distance from her, any secrets no matter how small. She's his and he wanted _all_ of her.

"Giving head." She said in the softest voice, so quiet most changelings wouldn't have been able to hear.

Hawke went completely still, his eyes going wolf.

"_What?_"

"You heard me." Sienna stepped back, but Hawke crowded her until he had her pinned against a tree.

The thought of her looking at another man's cock, of her blushing over it, disturbed both man and wolf. That they were pictures didn't matter a damned whit.

Sienna felt his fury through their bond and wondered at its cause. Even his claws were out. "Hawke?"

He bit back the irrational jealousy, reminding himself that she came to him a virgin. "If you wanted to know, _come to me_." His voice came out as a growl.

Sienna narrowed her eyes. "Just what are you mad about?"

Hawke rubbed his hand over his face and tried again. "My mate blushed over someone else's cock and you wonder why?"

"Blushed over someone else's co—" Sienna nearly choked, her mouth forming a small O.

"Hawke…" She reached up to soothe him, sighed in relief when he accepted her touch. "I wasn't looking at such things…"

"Then why the red face?"

"Just a girl's thing…you know…bawdy talk." She said, not looking at him.

"Bawdy talk?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Er, you know…positions, size and all that."

"What about size?" He looked a little alarmed now. "Did I hurt you?"

He had never thought much about his size, just that he had to be extra careful with the ladies. Even as a youth, comparing dick sizes in the men's locker room had never crossed his mind, he was alpha at fifteen, there were more important things on his plate to wonder how his cock compared to other males.

But Sienna is quite small. She's not wolf, and Psy are weaker in constitution than even the humans…had he been too rough?

"No, you never hurt me." Sienna said, and knowing he'd never be satisfied with just that, Sienna told him everything that transpired in the common room, every word, leaving out nothing.

When she was finished, she was redder than a beetroot. Hawke leaned over her, his wolfish blue eyes eating her up as he sensually caged her against the tree with his body.

But the scent of her arousal was playing havoc with his senses. Lust unlike anything he'd known before ripped through him. Their quarters was suddenly too far away, he wasn't sure he could wait that long before he tore her clothes apart. His wolf wasn't helping any, drunk as it was with her luscious scent.

Intertwining his fingers with hers, Hawke tugged her towards the privacy of their quarters when he suddenly made a detour.

"Hawke?" Sienna asked, a bit confused. "Where are we going?"

"Indigo or Riaz would drop by any time. They wanted to discuss something about the training run." He kept walking as he explained, her small hand still clasped in his.

Hawke found a storage closet and pulled a startled, redhead Psy inside. It was one of the den's walk-in closets, where the pack stores some of their camping gear.

"Hawke!" Sienna gasped, appropriately scandalized. "Someone might come!"

"They wouldn't dare." He growled, then took her in his arms.

"No!" She tried to push him away but he didn't budge an inch. "Someone might hear us!"

"So? All the more reason to leave us alone." But to ease her mind, he added. "I'll be able to hear someone's approach. I won't let them near. You know I won't."

"But…"Sienna wasn't entirely convinced. "What if you're…you know…" She couldn't finish the sentence and blushed even deeper.

Hawke gave an evil grin. "Then they better have good reason to disturb an alpha and his mate."

Whatever she was about to say was left unsaid as he bent to kiss her.

_I can't resist him. _Sienna thought, her lips parting beneath the sensual demand of his. _I can't deny him anything._ And the last remnants of her hesitation vaporized with each sweet stroke of his tongue against hers.

There was a sound of cloth ripping, of buttons tumbling to the floor as Hawke tore off his shirt. Then urgently, he reached for the fly of her cargo pants, nearly ripping the zipper apart as he tugged the garment down her hips. It pooled around her ankles, and she kicked it out of the way. He took her hands and placed them on his waistband, silently asking her to do the same.

Sienna tried to unbutton his fly without looking, but her fingers kept on slipping until with a small sound of frustration, she pulled away from his kiss to focus on his jeans. The metal button barely slid free before Hawke sought her lips once more.

Feeling a bit bolder, she reached inside, until his heavy length nestled against her palm. Hawke allowed her a few moments to stroke him, but when she would have knelt before him, he stopped her. "Not today sweetheart."

She made a sound of protest, but he rubbed a finger over her lips. "Behave baby."

Sienna bit his lower lip in retaliation, but she didn't complain anymore, at least for now. She sucked in a breath as Hawke slid his hands beneath her shirt instead of unbuttoning the clothing.

His hands felt so warm against her skin, touching her with tenderness, with utmost gentleness as if she'd bruise easily. He smiled at the almost dazed look in her eyes, her skin flushed with desire.

"Beautiful…so beautiful…" He said, his voice rough. Hawke reached behind her to undo her plait, spreading the long locks through his fingers.

Then he reached for the buttons of her shirt, dropping affectionate, tiny bites on every inch of skin revealed as he unbuttoned her. His mouth followed the natural progress of undress, until he reached her flat stomach. Then he knelt before her, nuzzled her smooth skin and slowly moved lower.

"Hawke…" Sienna moaned softly as she thrust her hands into his hair, whether to pull him closer or push him away, she couldn't say. He brushed his lips against the red curls, breathing in the lush, decadent perfume of her arousal before sliding his tongue between the soft folds, stealing the intimate taste of her body.

She cried out as he found her clit, stroked it delicately with the tip of his tongue. Her knees threatened to buckle, but Hawke supported her. Sienna bit on her knuckle to hold back another moan as he sucked her gently.

He looked up at her, licked her up before saying. "Don't baby…I want to hear you."

Sienna shook her head, as if to deny him, but couldn't stop a small cry from escaping as he stroked her in the way she'd always liked, quick, light flicks of his tongue against her clit.

He gave a low, rumbling growl as she came, her soft flesh contracting sweetly against his lips. Then he rose up and lifted her, wrapped her legs around his waist.

Though still boneless from the force of her orgasm, Sienna managed to wrap her arms around his neck, clinging to him as he kissed her.

He easily supported her weight with one arm securely wrapped around her hips, and used the other to cushion her back against the rough wall.

"Sienna?" He growled in a low, rough voice.

"Yes." She said simply, knowing what he wanted and letting him see her eyes.

He held her gaze as he nudged at her, stretched her open, then slowly, so achingly slow, pressed the blunt head of his cock into her.

She gasped as she felt him glide inside. _Oh God. So hot. So hard._ Sienna thought, calling out his name as he penetrated deeper, until he was snugly seated to the hilt inside her.

Hawke tried to stay still, give her time to adjust. Only to find he couldn't. Her soft warmth, the tight grip of her sweet flesh has burned through his will, leaving only primal hunger that cannot be restrained, can no longer be leashed.

"I can't wait." He groaned against her throat, body gone rigid from the force of his need.

"It's alright." She said huskily. "Take me." _Take everything, take all that I am._

With a low, rough sound, he gripped her hips and began to pound into her again and again, deep and hard…deeper still. Sienna arched her neck in complete surrender, her lips parting sweetly beneath the force of his as she moaned her pleasure. His tongue filled her, stroked her in an erotic rhythm in sync with his untamed, savage thrusts.

And she loved it. Loved the wild, abandoned force of his body moving against her, moving _inside_ her. This, what they're doing is not the powder romance little girls dream about. No, this…is far more elemental, far more basic. Primal.

The hot scent of musk and sex rose in the confined space, enveloping them. The wet, slick sounds of his cock sliding in and out of her reverberated loudly in her ears. Another time, Sienna would have been embarrassed, but he commanded her body, her very soul so consummately for her to feel anything but pleasure.

Her soft cries of fulfillment were lost in his mouth as she climaxed, clamping hard around him that he bucked his hips in response. Fire licked over her skin, flickering red and gold but she was completely unaware of it, could only bow to the overload of sensation coursing through her body in hot, intense pulses.

As her pleasure caressed him, her sheath contracting so deliciously over his hard flesh, Hawke kept on kissing her, stealing the husky, breathy sounds of gratification from her sweet mouth and pulled her down onto his cock, grinding her clit against his pelvis as he came. Hard.

Sienna held him as he bucked his hips against hers in a wild uninhibited rhythm, utterly and consummately held under the grip of sexual release so visceral his whole body clenched.

_So warm. _Sienna thought as he filled her womb with liquid heat, warm and thick, permeating her to the most elemental level.

She clung to him, her breath shaky from aftershocks of pleasure. Hawke was thickest at the base, she was stretched so tautly around him, her clit rubbed against his hard flesh, still so highly sensitive that his slightest movement sent shivers of delicious sensation coursing through her.

They stood like that for several moments; he tirelessly bore her weight with his arm, while he continued to caress her with the other. The only sounds were that of their heavy breathing. Then with a lingering kiss, savoring the last, intimate glide of flesh over flesh, Hawke slowly slid out of her.

He picked up his pants, but not to put it on, not yet. Pulling out a blue bandanna from the pocket, he nuzzled her as he gently cleaned her up.

Always. It has become like a ritual between them.

"Next time, I want to come on your breasts." He nipped her lower lip. "Let me?"

Sienna went still, in the middle of buttoning her shirt. "I can't deny you anything…you know that."

He gave her a wolfish grin, then kissed the tip of her nose.

Sienna tried to tug the zip of her pants close, only to find out the tab was jammed at the bottom. Hawke's shirt was beyond repair, shred in the middle, all the buttons missing

He caught the scent of someone familiar approaching close. "I'll chase them off." He told Sienna with a grin. Then he slid out of the closet before she could answer, barefoot and shirt hanging open.

_He might as well as wear a neon sign that says 'I just got laid'_. Sienna thought, a little foul tempered as she tried to knot the top of her pants together.

Hawke was alone when she stepped out. He looked so smug, so satisfied Sienna didn't know whether to be embarrassed or pleased.

"Lunch?" Sienna asked, as she handed him his shoes. She had prepared food early that morning, would just need a little re-heating.

"I just had mine." Hawke replied wickedly, his eyes stroking her, ever so slowly as he looked at her with that possessive, wolfish, male gaze.

Sienna felt her face heating up. "Well, I'm hungry."

His smile just widened even more.


End file.
